


done deal

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/M, Skam France Season 1 Episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: manon is done with seeing daphné spiralling down the same way she did, and decides on taking matters into her own hands and demands an apology from charles. which, of course, doesn't come unless she pays a price.





	done deal

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Love your writing, could you please write the scene where Manon asks Charles to meet her to talk to her . Thankyou

“but i’m not pretty enough.”

it had been 2 days, but those 5 words wouldn't leave manon’s mind. daphné was one of the most beautiful people she knew, and the fact that she hasn’t realised it herself broke the brunette’s heart. daphné reminded her of herself. the _old_ manon. she refused to see her friend spiral down the same path that she took. it wasn't too late. she could do something about it.

_charles munier._ it was that guy who made daphné’s self-image deflect even more. manon hated how he was the reason for daphné’s recent events, but as much as she hated to admit it, he could make things slightly better for the blonde again. a _whole lot_ better, considering how obsessed she was with him.

and manon knew that she could make it happen. she didn't like it, but she couldn't stand seeing daphné like this anymore.

sighing, she pulled out her phone and tapped on one of her most recent chats.

 

charles was waiting for her at the school’s back gates, after school. he had his obnoxiously bright smile on his face. “manon.” he greeted, “finally decided to go out with me?”

manon rolled her eyes. “no,” she snapped, “i want you to apologise to daphné.”

charles’ eyebrows raised. “for?” he asked, semi cluelessly. 

manon blinked. was he that dense? “um, for being a dick? hello?” she said in disbelief.

the boy tilted his head to his side. “and _why_ should i do that?” he asked, his eyebrow raised.

the brunette scoffed. “because you should start being a decent person?” she shot back. “seriously, charles-henri, i-”

“what do i get in return?”

manon stopped mid-sentence. “what do you mean what do you get in return?” she asked in frustration, “you cannot possibly be asking for something as simple as an apology!” _this guy is really getting on my nerves,_ she thought.

charles uncrossed his arms. “then no.” he simply stated, “i won't do it.” he was definitely a 9 year old child stuck in a 17 year old’s body.

_he wants something in return._ manon eyed him suspiciously. _he definitely has something in mind..._

_and the pointed look he’s giving me just confirms what he wants._

manon inaudibly sighed in defeat. “you’ll do it if you want that date you've been pestering me about.” she said.

that immediately interested charles. “oh?”

“apologise and i’ll think about it.” manon said, but charles held his palm out. “no. i’ll apologise _if_ you _go_ on a date with me.” he restated his terms.

for a few moments, it was just manon staring at charles. admittedly, his willpower was pretty strong and relentless. he knew what he was doing.

manon finally nodded. “fine.” she muttered.

charles’ bright smile returned. “great! done deal.” he clapped his hands.

“this is just between us.” manon warned, “daphné will know nothing about this.”

“i wouldn't dream of it,  _belle_.” charles winked. “want a ride home?” he then asked innocently.

“don’t push it.” manon snapped, before walking away from him. _i hope this will be worth it,_ she thought to herself.

_wow,_ charles thought, _what a woman._


End file.
